


Last Call

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Tipsy Oral Sex, both Reader and Dante have been drinking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: Honey whiskey coats your tongue, sticky-sweet, warming the back of your throat.You can still taste it in every gasp and every shudder, as if you could get even more tipsy off of its memory alone.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the recent [SSSZine poll](https://twitter.com/sss_zine/status/1296177786546270208?s=20), that Dante's shop won!

It’s late, late enough that it ought to be ‘last call’ by now. 

The lights are switched off for the night and the whole shop is dark, save for the steady burn of the neon sign hanging just over the bar, bathing everything around you in a vivid red. An oasis floating in a sea of void. The ice in your glass shimmers in the low light. 

You sigh as you rest your head back on the bar counter, trying to cool your heated cheeks. Honey whiskey coats your tongue, sticky-sweet, warming the back of your throat. You can still taste it in every gasp and every shudder, as if you could get even more tipsy off of its memory alone.

A low bassy number thrums through the speakers, reverberating all through the shop, a steady pulse in the air. You swear you can feel it inside you, pumping through your veins. You realise he’s tapping his thumb in tune with it, softly against the stretch of your knees.

A groan slips past your bitten lips, and Dante snickers before sucking another hickey onto your throat.

“Dante …”

You grip on his hair, tugging. _Insistent_. He doesn’t stop, opting instead to place sloppy kisses on the new bruise steadily forming. “Mmhm?”

“I _want-_ ” you whine, arching your back as he tweaks your nipples through your unbuttoned shirt.

He lifts his head up, pinning you with his stare. Trapping you against the counter, bathed in the blood red of the neon lights, he looks every bit the devil he tries to hide. “Loud and clear, babe.”

There’s too much you want to tell him that all the words fizzle out into nothing. Desperate to get your message across, you reach up, pulling him in for a kiss that tastes of hunger and greed. It’s intense, all-consuming, as if he’s trying to eat you alive, and you know deep down that he understood. Honey whiskey coats his tongue, sticky sweet, hot and thick in the back of your throat.

Dante taps his thumb against the button of your shorts, steady, persistent. In the minute breaths between your lips, he manages to ask, “May I?”

“How polite-” you shudder out a laugh, reaching down to pop the button yourself. “Didn’t realise you had it in you.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Dante teases before falling to his knees.

In a split second, your shorts and your underwear are ripped off of your legs and tossed into some shadowy corner. You don’t get much time to catch your breath before he’s on you, too eager to spend another second away. 

The slide of his tongue has you reeling, enough to have you sliding off of the leather seat, if it weren’t for Dante’s grip on your thighs. You’re gasping for breath, jerking violently as you grab onto his hair. Struggling to pull yourself together. 

“ _F-fuck_ ,” you shudder, curling up tight. “ _Dante_!”

He hums in response, and the buzz makes you wail. His mouth is scorching hot as it sucks you in deep. Your body convulses with every shuddering breath, every staccato cry.

“I c-can’t-” you whimper. He doesn’t let up, spurred on if anything. “ _Please, I-_ ”

Your toes curl, thrumming from the tension. Sobbing, your whole being on a knife’s edge, you cry. “ _Dante-_ ”

Your orgasm rips through you, mind-shattering, and you fall apart into nothingness in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> his mouth go brrrrrrr
> 
> wassup yall 👀  
> this is my first drabble in a while! i've been struggling to write lately and this became a group effort to get out :' )  
> im really grateful for all the help from the other writers of the ssszine 🥰💕💕💕
> 
> the zine will be going on sale soon! so keep an eye out 👀 all proceeds will be going to [RAINN](https://www.rainn.org/) 🥰🙏
> 
> [SSSZine Twitter](https://twitter.com/sss_zine)   
>  [SSSZine Tumblr](https://ssszine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [my carrd with all my links](https://stimsins.carrd.co/)


End file.
